Too Late
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: *Implied Rape* Love the Way You Lie is from Enimem and Rhianna..Sequel to So High School and Harmony Transfers to school with Cordeila..Sam and Brooke's relationship is a Work In Progress
1. Chapter 1

_Too Late_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Harmony is going to transfer to school with Cordeila knowing the ex-girlfriend Harmony abused Brooke McQueen was there. Harmony was very remorseful for the hell she put her ex through. She's trying so hard to channel her anger about the childhood she had. All the presents she was given to cover up the fact of her mom dressing that black eye or busted lip, raped then turned and then the final straw dying from the change. Harmony and Cordeila would always together about the natural wolves being snobs. _

Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's all right because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's all right because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie

_She lied all the time to Brooke that she was never going to do it again, she was never going to do it again and those lies play all over her head. They would like punches in the gut that would deepened then grind in the stomach. Making sure all the air was out of the body so there's was no way to fight back. No way whatsoever….Never more….Never again….._


	2. Chapter 2

_Too Late_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels likeAnd right now it's a steel knife in my windpipeI can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

_As Brooke was in her quarters, she would see Sam looking through her C.D's but so did Harmony until she used her as a human punching bag…_

"_It's okay I could feel it from here." Sam turned to her and Brooke tense up. "You tell me how I could make you feel better." Brooke then lean over and kissed Sam on the lips. "That's a start." Brooke said and Sam shook her head because it really was. The memory replayed which was triggered by a positive response and Sam slowly brushed her hair with her hand. Brooke opened her eyes so slowly to look to see it was Sam right there. They shared another kiss. _

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flightHigh off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paintAnd I love it the more I suffer, I suffocateAnd right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me


	3. Chapter 3

_Too Late_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_It's going to be fun to have us rule the school like we can, I must warn you she's going to be there. The one who hurt you." Cordeila said and Harmony knew that wasn't the case. Cordeila then made it clear that Brooke was with someone and Cordeila was hatching the plan of making Nicole their own personally bitch. The satisfaction of hurting someone else only faded from her mind of the memory of bruises and black eyes she gave to Brooke. Then there was that one night…_

"_She pulls my pants around my knees." Brooke said and Sam didn't need to hear anymore by the look on her face and Brooke told her she ran. Harmony changed and chased her. Nicole shot Harmony to cripple her…Harmony took her cane and looked that the scars of the bullets. Nicole that night threatened to Harmony next time that will be sliver. _

_The next morning Nicole gave her news of a late practice and a surprise for them all. Brooke then gave Nicole a hug and a present. "What's this B?" Nicole asked and Brooke responded, "For that night and for you being my protector." It's a diamond bracelet." Nicole said and added, "I mean I'll take it but I didn't…" "I want you to always know how much I'm thankful for what you did…" Brooke said and Sam walked in. _

"_Hey baby." Sam said and Brooke responded, "Hey baby." The pact came and Lily was shaken. "What's wrong?" Lily asked and she turned to see Harmony walking down with Cordeila. Brooke was scare and so was Lily. Cordeila saw the fear and if she was alone would be getting off on it. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Too Late_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

"_How's that fake limp?" Nicole asked and as Harmony ignored that. She looked at Brooke. "Hi Brooke…" Harmony said and Brooke responded, "Get out of my face.." Harmony tried to walk to her to apologize, Sam and Nicole stood in front of Brooke. "I know how to make sliver bullets and she…" Nicole said and Sam just smiled then changed her eyes. "Everyone just stop be overdramatic, we all need to get along because Harmony is coming to the school and…" Cordeila said and Nicole responded, "Hell no." "Sorry majority rules…" Cordeila said and walked away as Harmony looked at Brooke while Sam stare a hole in her. Harrison back off a little bit because Harmony's little secret about a certain pact member…._

_As the Glams would working on a new routine and Harmony dropped the cane. "I think we should get along and so I think in order to do that. Brooke you need to be dropped." Cordeila said and Harmony responded, "No. Brooke was here first, Nicole should go." "Fuck no." Nicole said and then Sam walked in. _

"_What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked and Sam responded, "Well the head of the glams which would be Nicole wanted to do a documentary on the glams and asked me. I mean if your going out for nationals, I think they need to see you as more then just Glams." Sam said and Harmony wanted Sam to be close for so many purposes. Cordeila picked that up and agreed. "It's big for you to agree but it doesn't matter, my call." Nicole said. _

_So as practice began Brooke was shaken but they worked really good as Sam sat and took notes. They took a break and Brooke was with her two protectors. Harmony walked over there. "Can I talk to you?" Harmony asked…._


End file.
